Kraken
Kraken: it is a mythological creature to Earth's inhabitants but that is because the predecessors who placed man on this planet told the world's early inhabitants about a legendary sea monster in this term meaning galactic/astronomy. The kraken in mythology is an abominable creature that devoured "ocean"-going ships and consumed hundreds of people. Leviathan: Another name for the Kraken. This name, as well as "Kraken" are given to establish the message that the creature cannot be tamed or stopped. The message to stress the fact that once the Leviathan (or Kraken) is freed, that it is almost impossible to defeat the monster conventionally. In actuality, the Kraken (in the astronomical sense) is a monster that all the inhabitants of the known-universe fear and has a great influence in the flux of the universe. The image of the Kraken as a giant squid is visually correct, however it is not a water-based creature, nor is it a squid. Origins of the Kraken It resides on a world in the coldest and darkest part of the universe. This world is a great majesty of obsidian colored buildings that cover every mile of the surface. This planet is a facade however, meant to allure even the most wise of men and trick them into falling into the Kraken's trap. The Kraken is not a large creature, but was once a great leader of the predecessor race. This individual turned other predecessors to his cause and in one night stole from the Library of Creation, the molecules needed to create life. He and his followers then traveled all over the universe, seeding the planets of hundreds of galaxies with unprepared life. What was the goal of his act of barbarity: influence these new species and races to worship him as their one and only god and to eliminate those others who betrayed him of his right to leadership. Knowing that this barbaric act was to bring about the downfall of these assumed allied races, the predecessor leadership took it upon themselves to declare war against their enemy the Kraken. The predecessor army dispatched infiltrators to discover the location of the Kraken, who was infiltrating the predecessor homeworld and managed to break into the capitol, the great citadel where the predecessor leadership has held court for millenia. A Way to Defeat the Kraken As the war between the predecessors and the Kraken's armies became dire, the predecessor leadership chose to put a selected individual into stasis on a world already devoid of life. They made their way to this planet, to a fortress where several battalions of predecessor soldiers waited. Having arrived at this world the Kraken sent his armies after them, but the predecessors the individual until he was safely secured in stasis. Immedately afterwards, the predecessor leadership gave the order to sterlize this planet from a fleet of cloaked spacecraft (planetary destroyers). As the bombardment ensued, the Kraken watched from afar as his armies were decimated and exterminated in an instant, along with the predecessor leadership (holding the key, as far as the Kraken knew, to freeing this last surviving predecessor). The predecessor who ordered the orbital bombardment on the world, was Fucanglong, who then ordered his fleets to persue fleeing Kraken. Outgunned and apparently outsmarted, the Kraken was taken prisoner and hidden on that cold, dead world with Fucanglong as it's vigil. The last remaining predecessor, the last of their known leadership quarantines him to this dead planet and mutated him into a monstrous creature through reversing the same molecular design he stole from the Library of Creation. Now an abominable monster, it is revealed that he was chosen to be given a great responsibility but due to his pride, greed and lust for power, all that is gone. Furious the Kraken promises to break free from this prison that they had encased him in, but the predecessor leadership, before departing the world promise him that all the life on all the planets and galaxies he seeded will learn that the Kraken is "a monster of the seas to always be feared." Sometimes, the Kraken will order Acheri to bring possible victims to the Cyclops for assimilation instead of being mutated into Almas.